Kyu: A Demon's Tale
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Sequel to "Me, Myself and Naruto!" This story focuses more on the Nine-Tails himself, though the primary antagonists, The Akatsuki, will be involved, along with our usual protagonists.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! Silverwritinggoddess here and this is the next arc in my Naruto series. As the title suggests, this surrounds on the mysterious entity that names itself, Kyu. There will be plenty of ninja action, though, so don't worry about that. I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Mina's POV

I had a long day. Haruno treated me for whatever injuries I had sustained but the Hokage herself decided to oversee the rape kit testing. She had that stern look on her face but I could see the worry in her hazel eyes. The emptiness that I felt was nothing compared to what I had felt back in my home world. In fact, the pain of being attacked was almost welcoming in a twisted and sordid kind of way. At least I felt something that made me feel alive, rather than dead. Speaking of feeling something, I could still remember Kyu (or Naruto-since Kyu didn't really have full control over the Jinchuuriki himself) licking me. It had been a strange, sensual feeling but I had liked it. I blushed. I was thankful that the thick saliva that Kyu left had been rubbed off of my face; otherwise I would have had to explain how that got onto my face and Naruto's strange behavior to the Hokage.

_Kyu..._

He was such a mysterious creature. He was known to be ruthless and deadly but he showed me kindness and gentility. Of course, he would treat his human mate like that. That was another thing that made me wonder. He said that he felt the mating pull towards me, but I didn't feel it. Was it because I was human? Maybe humans weren't supposed to feel such things. Hell, what would I know about mating in general? I never had sex (Deidara doesn't count, thank you very much) before in my life with a guy, so I am absolutely clueless to such things. Maybe I would have to ask him if I ever saw him again.

_"I can't wait to see you in real life."_

Did he mean through Naruto? Or did he mean...?

"Mina,"

I looked up at the Hokage. Her stern face had softened to a look of worry. I must have spaced out for far too long. She asked me if there was something I wanted to talk to her about. Oh, there were so many things that I wanted to share with her but I was still in a state of confusion to talk. She told me that I didn't have to talk to her now, but if I needed to talk to her later in the future that her office door was open. I smiled at her and thanked her before she dismissed me.

"There are some things that I need to sort out." I told her.

She looked at me with those piercing eyes of hers and nodded before I left the office. I needed to go home and rest. I wasn't going to let this experience with Deidara destroy me. I was a kunoichi, damn it! I had to be stronger. I planned on doing some extra training later that day, but I needed a nap, first. I returned to my apartment, which was quiet and peaceful. That was what I needed for my sanity...or what was left of my sanity.

...

My nap led me back to Kyu, the fox demon. He was resting in his cage in his fox form and I reached out to touch him. His beautiful red fur was soft and silky to the touch. He released a low growl of contentment before he opened his blood-red eyes, which were clear in the darkness. When he saw me, he immediately took on his human form. A long, red tail wrapped around me and pulled me into the dark cage. Kyu held me close to him and sighed contently. I felt so safe and secure here in his arms. I shivered when I felt a warm, clawed hand slip up my white t-shirt and touch my bare skin. I blushed.

"Kyu..."

I gasped when I felt him sink his teeth into the curve of my shoulder. The pain was sharp, yet brief. The red-head began to lick the wound clean, making me shiver and blush with delight. Call me weird but I liked it when he did that. I dug my fingers into his shoulders as he continued to lick.

"I sense you have questions, mate." Kyu said. "Ask me."

"What did you mean when you said that you wanted to see me in real life?"

Kyu's red eyes stared at me for a few minutes before he clarified what he had meant. He had meant that he wanted to meet me in reality as himself and not as a spiritual entity. In other words, he said, he wished to take on a physical form of his own and not as Naruto. He wanted his own body. Kyu told me that the form he was showing me was his true, human form but he didn't have enough power yet to live as a separate entity. Once he collected enough chakra, he would destroy the seal that the fourth Hokage had placed on his son and escape his jailer. He would live as the man that I saw.

"And we will live together." He concluded. "And perhaps..."

He touched my stomach. I blushed again as I understood the subtle implication.

"Perhaps..." I said.

"We'll have kits."

Kits...children. He wanted that. I didn't get far in my thoughts because he pulled me in further into his cage...

* * *

Naruto's POV

That fur ball has sure been quiet. Too damn quiet. What the hell is he up to? I decided to take a look. I fell into a deep meditative state and entered the familiar hall that led me to the fox. I see the cage in front of me, but no fur ball. What the hell was going on? I became confused when I felt his chakra and another familiar chakra signature. I knew who that was right off the bat. What the heck was she doing here? I got closer to the cage and peeked in.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mina's POV

"What do you want, brat?" Kyu asked, bored.

Naruto was still in shock and who could blame him? I don't think he was expecting to find the demon romancing a human, much less his own teammate. I don't think he was expecting to find Kyu in human form, either. It was pretty off-putting, I will admit to that. Kyu had told me that Naruto had been completely unaware of his human form until now. Poor Naruto. I think he was about to have a heart attack. It was a good thing that I was still dressed; otherwise, I think he would have been scarred for life (even though he has pulled off his pervy jutsus and I think we all know the end result of those). Even now, the blonde looked scandalized, though he really has a one-track mind.

"Is...that...you...fur ball?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Of course it is, brat. You've just never seen me in human form is all."

"Mina? What are you doing here?"

I told him that I had been taking a nap before I got dragged here by Kyu's chakra. Naruto gave me a withering look when I called the fox by that. I just grinned nervously. Technically, I was supposed to be his mate as well since Kyu still resided in Naruto's body but Kyu didn't like that one bit, though he wasn't going to argue with the host at the moment. My teammate took notice of the red tail that was still wrapped around me and he looked a bit jealous. I was kind of surprised by this considering he was usually pretty dense when it came to the matters of the opposite sex. Which reminded me...what the hell happened to Hinata? I hadn't seen her stalking Naruto as of late...

"Jealous, host?" Kyu asked with a smirk.

"Eh?"

Kyu sweat-dropped. I just sighed. He was still the same, dense idiot that I knew and loved.

* * *

Kyu's POV

Of all of the humans that I've been trapped in, I had to get sealed into the dumbest and the most dense human that I've come across in my existence. He was supposed to be the son of the man who trapped me here in the first place. As a shinobi, he was quite a skilled brat but when it came to intelligence that was a whole different story. However, if there was one thing we had in common, it was that we protected what we considered ours, whether or not it was a mate or a teammate. Little Mina was both ours, but I wasn't about to share her with this pathetic human...not here, anyway. I still didn't have enough chakra to destroy the seal on the boy and it would be quite sometime before I collect enough before I can break out and claim my human mate. I'm loathe to allow the host to have Mina, but he was mated to her, too, damn it.

"Never mind that, brat." I said. "I dragged her here simply to talk."

"Doesn't look like that to me." Naruto said petulantly. "Besides, you said that she was _our_ mate."

Mina just glared at the both of us, making the both of us rather nervous. If there was one thing that my mate was good at, it was giving a good glare. She made the pink-haired kunoichi look like a saint. My host and I shivered when she demanded for the both of us to explain ourselves unless we wanted to be castrated. I didn't feel like losing that part of me, thank you very much. If I was going to have kits with my mate, I needed to stay intact. I quickly glared at my host, who glared back at me and actually pointed at me and said that was what I had told him (which, unfortunately, was true) during another conversation. Mina painfully yanked at my tail and threw me at my host, taking him out in the process. I growled when Mina disappeared. I looked at the brat in front of me, who just stuck his tongue out at me, and I showed him my claws. I swear, I was going to destroy that boy one of these days...

* * *

Mina's POV

If it wasn't for the fact that Kyu/Naruto and I was mated, I would have skinned him alive for talking about me behind my back. I stretched my body and yawned. Despite my trip into Naruto's mind, I was feeling refreshed and more alive. Well, I suppose it was because Kyu was all over me and I actually wanted it, thank god. I looked at my clock, which registered 3:00 in the afternoon. I still had plenty of time to go train. I grabbed all of my equipment and left my apartment. It was a beautiful afternoon and I was glad for it. I dashed off onto the nearest roof and bounced all the way to the nearest training ground. I smiled as I felt the wind blow through my hair. I felt so free.

"Oi!"

I looked behind me and found Naruto trailing after me. This day was too perfect to stay mad at him and I couldn't be mad at my favorite knucklehead ninja. I just grinned at him, which he returned with a goofy one of his own, as he caught up with me. Naruto decided that he wanted to do some training with his shadow clones at the training grounds. This was perfect. I had a training partner. I told him that was where I was headed as well and that we could train together. Unfortunately, though, my stomach picked the wrong time to growl. I blushed. I thanked whatever god there was in the Narutoverse for making Naruto dense. I didn't want to hear my hunger, though, I was pretty sure that I heard his stomach growl, too.

"First thing first, though," I said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I want to eat. I'm going to get ramen. Care to join?"

It wasn't hard for him to say yes, of course. He dashed off ahead of me and I sighed, shaking my head. That's my Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

The fox was pissed off at me, but I didn't care. I was out here with Mina and he wasn't. I could hear him grumbling from his cage. The fur ball and I got into a fist fight over her before I managed to put the damned animal back into his cell. I simply watched Mina eat her ramen-having slurped mine all up-and watched her hands work with the chopsticks. I didn't realize how small her hands were compared to mine and how slender her frame was. I tried to not look at her chest, but the damned fur ball took control and made me look at that...area. I growled. If I got caught, I would blame it on him!

_You bastard._

_"Serves you right for depriving me of our mate, brat."_

I was thankful that no one caught me looking at her chest. Damn, I felt like the pervy sensei. I turned away for a couple of seconds to clean up the bloody nose that I sustained. The fox started to taunt me about her chest, causing my nose to bleed again. The heat in my face rose as he started to go into details about the size and shape of...them. I was about ready to hightail it out of the ramen shop if Mina hadn't noticed me spacing out and blushing like an idiot. Sometimes, being me really sucked.

"Naruto? Something wrong?"

"Eh!? ...Er, nothing's wrong! Heh...heh..."

_"You shouldn't be lying to our mate, brat."_ The fox taunted.

_Shut up!_

"Are you sure, Naruto? You look like you're running a fever." Mina said.

* * *

Mina's POV

Either he was running a fever or he was blushing like an idiot. Believe or not, I did catch him looking at my chest. I wasn't bent out of shape, though. There wasn't much on me to look at in the first place. I suspect that my growth was slow and not stunted, kind of like Naruto in the beginning of the series. Anyway, I had to wonder, though, if Kyu was behind Naruto's behavior. It would make sense because prior to Naruto showing up in the dark recesses of his mind, Kyu had been feeling me up in certain places with his clawed hands and tails. Still, I felt kind of shy, knowing that there was guy staring at my chest. If it had been Haruno or any other kunoichi, Naruto would have gone flying across the village.

"I'm fine! Really!" Naruto replied with a nervous grin.

"Whatever you say..."

I went back to eating my ramen. I decided that I would check him out, just to return the favor. Just based on his actions alone, my suspicions that it was the fox behind the staring was confirmed. He was spacing out and talking to himself in a quiet voice. He was plugging his ears like he was trying to block out someone's voice. I wasn't sure if I should stop Kyu from taunting my teammate or let Naruto suffer. Ah, hell, I wanted to see Kyu again, despite the fact that I was still mad at him. I sighed with exasperation.

_Damn hormones._

I decided to knock Naruto out, making the ramen shop owners sweat-drop. I simply grinned at them, telling them I needed my teammate for an experiment...not that they believed me, of course. I payed our bill and left the shop, literally dragging a limp Naruto behind me. Everybody was looking at me curiously as I dragged an unconscious Jinchuuriki through the village. Some had sweat-drops, some looked amused (Kakashi, who was sitting idly by with his book) and some probably would have laughed if I didn't give them dirty looks. These fools had no idea that I knocked Naruto out simply for the reason that I wanted to meet up with the fox himself. If they knew then shit would definitely hit the fan.

* * *

Kyu's POV

I silently took control of the brat's body just so I could observe her from my host's point of view but I allowed my mate to drag me all the way back to her apartment. She expressed a desire to see me again, which I found out through the bond she and the brat shared, and I was pleased. She wanted me and not the host. For the time being, I was stuck in this body. Oh, don't get me wrong. I wasn't going to touch her while I still inhabited this body. That wouldn't happen until I collected enough chakra and broke out of here. She deserved a real, dominant mate with who had knowledge of the opposite sex, not some pure-hearted, dimwitted ninja. No. I would be the one to make love to her and give her kits to bear. She's MINE, damn it!

When we got back to her apartment, I felt the need to jump on her even though that wasn't her intent for bringing me here at all. I retreated into the recesses of the host's mind, but I stuffed his soul into another corner of his subconscious so we wouldn't be interrupted like we were the last time. Plus, I wanted to refresh my mark on her neck. I waited for her to arrive. I wouldn't drag her here like I did the last time. She would come to me on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Rated M, everybody! Enjoy!

* * *

Mina's POV

I decided to leave Naruto in his apartment instead of dragging him to mine. I don't think the blonde would appreciate seeing me in the nude, since I was planning a bath, though it made me wonder where he got the guts to do his pervy jutsu. Then again, it's Naruto...loud, obnoxious, and really bold. Oh, well. I had been planning to do some training earlier today but my need to see Kyu again made me put it off to the side. I had been training too much lately and I needed a break. I needed to live life. I sighed. That was the first time I actually said something useful and positive about what I needed to do. I was finally breaking free of the oppressive habits that I had once lived with.

_That's a first._ I thought.

I slipped out of my clothes as the tub filled up with hot water. When was the last time I took a nice hot bath? I couldn't remember. I guess it had to be prior to my arrival here in the Naruto world. Oh, well. I was going to enjoy this and there was nothing and no one to stop me. I ran my own life to how I wanted for a change. I sighed as I slipped into the steaming hot water. It was heaven. My muscles relaxed as I sank deeper into the water. I always fell asleep when I had baths. My eyelids were beginning to close. I let myself submit to the beautiful darkness that claimed me. I was glad because I would soon visit my Kyu again.

...

I arrived in that dark, familiar place that was hidden inside Naruto's mind. I ran towards the cage, where a half-sleeping Kyu awaited. He woke up when he sensed my presence. He quickly transformed into that handsome, humanoid figure that I adored. I quickly slipped past the metal bars of his cage and embraced him. I didn't wait for his beautiful red tail to drag me in but it did wrap itself about me in a very possessive manner. I loved it. I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Gods, he tasted so good. His tail tightened and lifted me up off of the floor so I could get better access to his lips.

"Kyu..."

"Mina," Kyu growled sexily.

I gasped when he bit down on the curve of my neck and shoulder. I blushed and gripped his shoulders tightly as he suckled and licked at that sensitive spot. I asked him why, though I loved the feel of his warm tongue on my skin. I gently kissed his cheek when he pulled back to look at me. He said that he put his mark on me, to show that I belonged to him...then he went back to kissing and licking it. I supposed that he wanted to heal it. I felt waves of pleasure go down my back as he licked my mark.

"Ah, Kyu..." I sighed.

My mate...god that sounds so right...suddenly slipped two fingers into me. My blushed deepened. I didn't realize that I would appear in this dreamscape without my clothes on. Then again, I fell asleep in the bathtub in the hopes of meeting my demon lover. I gasped when a third finger went in (he retracted his claws, I noticed) and started to thrust into me. I wasn't sure if I could stand the immense pleasure that I felt. I didn't realize that Kyu was about to take me until he removed his fingers, slipped in between my legs and entered. I was almost sure that my face was as red as a tomato.

"Ngh..."

I wrapped my legs around his waist, even though he was holding me up with his gorgeous red tails and just started to kiss him like crazy.

* * *

Kyu's POV

It was a shame that our mating ritual wasn't taking place in reality but if it kept my host from touching her, then so be it. Now that I marked her, she would be able to feel the pleasure that she felt now in reality. She would feel every little sensation of our lovemaking. I would make her forget her dark experience with the Akatsuki bastards that she had, especially with the blonde. How I longed to taste his blood. I already killed his partner but his death would make it all the more pleasurable, especially when I ripped his heart out. I know that I will come face to face with him again and I will make sure that he pays dearly for deflowering and harming my mate.

"Kyu..." Mina gasped.

Just the very thought of another male near her made my own blood boil. I couldn't even bear having my host around her, even though, technically, he was mated to her, too. She was mine, damn it, and sharing her wasn't in the plans! I could feel my mate trembling and clenching up. I knew that she was close. She was going to hate me for slowing down, but I wanted to make our experience last as long as possible. I slowed down, though I remained inside her young body.

"Don't stop...please..." She begged.

Humans, I noticed were so needy, but this little girl was mine and I was more than pleased to oblige her requests. I could almost see her in the distant future, heavy with my kits. That was one thing I looked forward to. I was a quarter of the way of getting the necessary amount of chakra to break free from this prison. Once I break out of this damned prison cell, I planned on stealing sweet Mina away from the Leaf village and live out in the wild, like I had years ago and she will give me plenty of kits.

Damn, I have more of a future than my jailer does.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry to keep you folks waiting. Just to make it up, here is some lime (I guess that's what you call it, still unsure of the terms here) Plenty of sensuality ahead between Naruto and Mina. For anyone who was looking for that in my last story, here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Mina's POV

Kyu didn't let me out until he was completely satisfied. I woke back up in the bathtub, the water still surprisingly hot. I wouldn't be surprised if it was from the steamy visions that I had not too long ago. I could still actually feel where he had kissed and bit me and I could still feel him in between my legs. For a brief moment, I couldn't help wonder what Naruto would be like just so I could have something to compare it to. I blushed but I wasn't ashamed. Wasn't Naruto, technically, supposed to be my mate, anyway? And can you freaking blame me for wondering? I sighed. I had left him in his own apartment after deciding that I wasn't willing to scar my poor teammate for life.

"Guess I'll have to check on him."

"Mina?"

"EEK!"

I almost drowned myself in the bathtub when I found my blonde teammate in the bathroom with me. He looked at me, just as clueless as can be. I was blushing like mad. I began to wonder if Kyu had a hand in this, but I decided that he didn't considering how possessive that fox was over me. He didn't want to share me with Naruto, even though the blonde was his host. Well, I think I should test the waters here and have a go at my teammate. Now, don't think of me as a whore, even though it looks like I'm acting like one. A woman is allowed to have more than one lover, granted not in a time span of two minutes and that they share the same body. Aw, heck, maybe I am acting like one, but definitely not in the conventional way, mind you.

"You do realize that I'm taking a bath, right, Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?"

Maybe Kyu _did_ have a hand in this after all. I don't know what his motive is, unless he was pushing his host to be a real man and have a taste of his female teammate. If that was the case, I would probably be kissing Kyu-Naruto, rather than Naruto. That means I'll probably be skinning my demon mate alive for pulling a stunt in the first place, or I'll probably be making out with said demon lover...or both. It depends. It is called 'experimentation' and, today, boys and girls, I'm going to experiment on Naruto...

* * *

Naruto's POV

_You're going to be thanking me for years to come, brat._

_"Shut up, fur ball."_

The stupid fox apparently took control of my body while I was out and put me in Mina's bathroom...where she was having a bath. Yes, I liked my teammate a lot and, heck, I wanted her. The stupid fur ball decided to take matters into his own hands when he found out about how much I liked her and put me in the worst place ever. I'd rather be in Grandma Tsunade's office and getting thrown out of the tower rather than being here and invading Mina's bath time. Of course, someone else had something else in mind. May Kami rest his damned soul until I get into Hell...

_It's time you became a man, brat._

_"Yes, father."_ I replied sarcastically. _"Didn't think you would put me with Mina in her bathroom."_

_Stop being a whiner. You'll never become a man if you don't witness our woman in her most intimate time._

Why am I listening to this fur ball again? I didn't realize that Mina was out of the tub until I looked up and came face to face with her. Her violet eyes were staring into mine and she had the most innocent smile on her face. Kyu told me to pay attention to her actions. I looked and looked and looked...and realized that she was sitting on my lap, completely naked. I had a nose bleed and I started to blush. If I was anything like the pervy sensei, the nose bleed was the only thing that I had in common with him.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Mina asked, saucily. "Never seen a girl naked before?"

I was paralyzed, my eyes bulging out of my head. I could have sworn that I heard the damned fur ball roaring in laughter at my expense. Mina was...perfect. The feel of her skin was so smooth and silky. I didn't like the scars that I saw on her legs, though. They were very old, but I still didn't like them on her perfect body. I remembered her telling me that her parents beat her when she didn't give them what they wanted. I saw the newer cuts that she sustained from that Akatsuki bastard. I growled fiercely and protectively and pulled her closer her to me, which surprised her.

_She wants to experiment with you, brat. To compare who's the better lover..._

_"Eh?"_

_Just shut up and have sex with her, brat. We'll see who's the best at pleasuring our mate._

Did I seriously just hear that from the fox?

* * *

Mina's POV

Dear lord, for a virgin, Naruto was good! Mind you, this was Naruto alone and not Kyu-Naruto. I briefly wondered if he took lessons from Kyu (you know, taking verbal pointers to do you-know-what), which was a possibility, but I left that alone for the time being. I was just enjoying a surprisingly muscular Jinchuuriki lying on top of me in the bathroom. He was just as good as Kyu. Kyu grumbled when I told him that but he was, surprisingly, a good sport about it. Then again, I did imply that I would skin him alive if he killed Naruto. That definitely shut him up and sent him back to his cage.

"Do you feel like a real man, Naruto?" I asked, stroking one of his whisker marks.

He looked at me, confused. I just sighed and told him to forget what I had just asked. I blushed when I felt him place his head onto my breasts. I bet the Fourth Hokage is spinning in his grave right now...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright! Another update! Been working on some health-related articles on another website so I apologize for the delay. This may be short, but I wanted to get another chapter up for you all! I hope you guys enjoy and feedback and reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

General POV

Naruto was walking alone in the village to do some solo training when he met up with Jiraiya, who was standing by the women's hot bath. The blonde shinobi just ignored the old man, completely allowing the opportunity to humiliate the Sanin to pass him by. Jiraiya, who had a perverted grin on his face, joined his young protege on his walk to the training ground. Naruto tried to ignore him but he was getting rather annoyed by his mentor's knowing expression. Finally, he just couldn't stand it. He needed to know why pervy sensei was acting the way he was.

"What the hell is your problem?" The blond shinobi demanded.

"Seems to me you became a man recently!" Jiraiya replied with a sneaky grin. "Who was the lucky woman?"

Kyu wanted out of his cage so he could pulverize the old man, but his host literally beat him to the punch. Naruto sent Jiraiya flying across the village and all the way to the Hokage's tower. The young man growled at the perverted sensei before huffing and continuing his trip to the training grounds. Kakashi had been nearby, reading one of Jiraiya's books and leaning against a tree, per his habit. If Naruto had been paying any attention to his former teacher, he would have seen that the man had a bloody nose. Kakashi was quite curious as to who Naruto had lost his virginity to, but he figured that the truth would come out on its own sooner or later. He went back to his book.

_Nice hit, brat. _Kyu said.

_"Hmph."_

Naruto ignored the fox and just kept on going with an angry pout on his face, ignoring the fact that Jiraiya went flying back to where he had initially started. His relationship with Mina was no one's business. However, he knew rumors would get out sooner or later but why should he care? He cared for his teammate and she cared for him, the demon of the village. She didn't give a damn about what they had to say about him. She was already aware of the fox's presence inside of him and knew of the history. It still didn't stop her from going to the damned fur ball and going all the way with the Jinchuuriki in her bathroom. Which brought the Jinchuuriki in question to his next thought...

_"How the hell did he know about me?"_

_Don't you get it, brat? Your mentor has a habit of spying, if you recall..._

"Uhh...EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

The blonde shinobi immediately went in search of the legendary Sanin...whom flew all the way back to the Hokage's tower, with a trail of blood following behind him.

* * *

Mina's POV

I was sitting in my apartment, simply relaxing when I saw Jiraiya go flying. Actually, I spent most of my relaxing time watching the pervert fly across the village back and forth. I couldn't help but wonder if Lady Tsunade and Naruto were having tennis practice using the old man as the ball. It was actually very entertaining to watch. I unconsciously touched my neck, which sent a shiver down my spine. I remembered that Kyu had marked me as his and Naruto had actually bit down on it again when we had been together, and strengthened our mating bond. I actually remember him using his sharp-canines to bite me (was he influenced by Kyu?) I sighed. I longed for that beautiful, intimate feeling of having Kyu-Naruto in me. For a moment, I had a brief urge to pleasure myself but then I stopped, with a blush on my face. I growled when I heard Kyu chuckle through our bond. That stupid mate of mine was actually manipulating my actions. I sighed again as I gently shushed Kyu. My future was different...it was brighter, somehow.

_The future seems so clear to me._ I thought.

It did seem very clear to me. I believe in fate and destiny. I believed that everything had a reason for happening and I believed that I was was brought to the Narutoverse for some special reason and not just because it got me away from my abusive parents. With the way things were going in the Shippuden timeline, I'm tempted to say that I was brought here to be Naruto's partner in life...or at least, someone who could care for him in a proper way. I was sent to protect him from the Akatsuki and I would continue to do so. I didn't care about those stupid villagers. What did they know? They only knew the pain of the past and let themselves dwell on it and letting themselves believe that Naruto was the actual demon that destroyed the village. Such ignorance. The pain that they were dwelling on was twisted into hate and prejudice.

_I belong here._

I truly believed that I belonged here. I felt like I was home with my family. My heart said so.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this. I have been working my fingers to the bone at work and hadn't gotten a chance (a lack of inspiration was also a factor) to sit down and write. So here is a short chapter that I had started working on (before getting busy) for all of my followers-if I got any left, of course. Thanks! Reviews and feedback are always welcomed._

* * *

Akatsuki Base

Deidara's POV -

I ignored Hidan's sarcastic jibes about losing my arm to a Leaf Ninja. I didn't need any of that crap at the moment. I was still majorly pissed at the damned Leaf and Sand Shinobi, especially at the Jinchurriki of the Sand. My arm got caught up in his sand and crushed it. Furthermore, I was humiliated, once again, by the little bitch that I had fucked during her imprisonment here. If I ever saw her again, I was going to make sure that she paid dearly with her life. I should have finished her off when I had the chance. Hell, I should have killed her before the Leaf idiots showed up. Damn it. Anyway, there would be no more chances for her, no matter how good and how sweet she tasted. Ah, hell, I'll fuck her again before I'll kill her as a parting gift of sorts... What? I like taking one final taste of everything before finishing them off, for Kami's sake. Besides, I would prepare her for her descent into Hell by torturing her as I fuck her for one final time. I will make her last few moments of her life Hell and I would make sure of it.

"Oi, Dediara," Hidan said. "I heard you fucked the new Leaf kunoichi senseless. How was she?"

"SHUT UP ABOUT HER, ALREADY!"

"Must have not been a very good lay..."

Oh, she was a good lay. I wasn't going to lie about that but Hidan didn't need to know about that. I'll let him find out for himself before I kill her. Damn, all of the sudden I'm feeling kind of generous and I'm never generous and especially when it comes to sharing with others. I never share any of my (few) women with other men (for obvious reasons, thank you very much). Although, I guess the reason for my sudden generosity is being fueled for by my need for revenge against her and the damned Leaf ninja as well. Ah, well, Hidan, as far as I know, would definitely like her. The violet-haired woman was quite feisty and, I hate to say it, a really good fighter. If he wasn't busy praying to Jashin (which is 99% of the time), then he was busy fucking the few willing (and unwilling) kunoichis that he met along the way as he performed whatever mission that the leader had for him. Hm...maybe I should let Hidan kill her instead. He would definitely have more fun in killing the violet-haired bitch that I would. She would definitely make a good sacrifice for his Jashin god, or whatever it was he worshiped.

"I'll let you find out, hn."

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

_Aw, hell. Here comes Tobi._

Tobi was to replace my former partner, Sasori. The masked idiot can never be a good replacement for the puppet master for two reasons: _He's fucking annoying and NO ONE can replace the awesome Sasori. NO ONE. _No matter what Leader did, there could never be another genius like that awesome puppet-master. I might not have agreed with his view of art, but I certainly respected it...unlike Tobi, who had no concept of art at all. Damn, my missions from here on out were going to be a freaking pain in the butt.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina's POV

I was really tempted to nail my door shut and sneak out of my apartment window. Somehow my relationship with Naruto got leaked to the public and, all of the sudden, I had guys from the village lining up at my door. Kiba did me a favor and sent Akamaru chasing my unwanted visitors off. Apparently, Ino found out that I was dating Naruto and couldn't keep her big mouth shut. That was how a lot of nasty rumors got started, concerning how Naruto was the Jinchurriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. There were rumors of how Naruto used his 'demonic powers' to take advantage of me, which really pissed me off, but what pissed me off even more was that there were those who said that I was 'brainwashed' by him in order to be his loyal sex slave. My relationship with Naruto earned me a lot of glares but there were looks of pity as well and I freaking hated it. I was tempted to set a cherry bomb off on these prejudiced bastards but that would only serve to make them hate Naruto even more since he was well known to pull pranks around the village. I decided that I wouldn't give a damn about these idiots. They were only dwelling on the past, which fueled their hatred towards Naruto. I sighed. I needed to go find him anyway. He and I had decided that we would train together, per our weekend ritual. For now, there were no missions for us to deal with, due in part of the Hokage wanting to give me 'a break.' I'm almost certain that she was going easy on me because I had been raped and that I wasn't in strong mental condition.

_Gee, she has so MUCH faith in me._

As a kunoichi, I found this highly insulting. I have dealt with situations worse than rape. Just look at my past. I was used as a drug mule and was constantly beaten by my parents and their lackeys. My body was used to dealing with trauma by now and, mentally, I was just as sound. It was bound to happen sooner or later...being raped, I mean. I think I always knew that I would deal with this kind of situation in my life, considering my past history and my lifestyle. Maybe that was why I wasn't having a mental breakdown. Plus, I had Naruto and Kyu that helped me out. I found that my interactions with the both of them blocked out the trauma that I had dealt with, especially with Kyu.

_What a possessive fur ball. _I thought.

Kyu was freaking possessive over me but I found that really sexy. It was even more sexy when Naruto became possessive over me. One day, a Chunin ninja, not much older than we were, approached me for a date. Naruto actually growled at him, forcing him to back off. There was no sign of Kyu actually being the one to do that. It was all Naruto, which was surprising, but sexy nevertheless. Perhaps, during training, I would see Kyu-Naruto again. I sure hope so because my hormones were going insane. It had been a little while since that little incident in my apartment bathroom. I blushed. I wanted to see that impressive torso that my teammate had again. As slender as he was, I was amazed by the amount of musculature beneath his jumpsuits. Eat your heart out, Hinata.

_Speaking of..._

I still have no idea what happened to Hinata. She typically stalks Naruto in the village, the poor thing, in hopes of getting his attention. Though, come to think of it, since I changed Naruto history, I'm beginning to wonder if Hinata existed anymore. My question would be answered in the form of Kiba, who dashed right past me and, true to ninja style, Hinata pops out of nowhere. I sweatdropped. Hinata shyly asked me where Kiba had disappeared to. I pointed in a random direction, just to bail him out since he did me a favor recently. I knew he was nearby somewhere in the village and watching me and Hinata talking. I guess Hinata took up stalking Kiba. I suppose that was history trying to compensate for the changes I made since my arrival in Shippuden.

"He went that way, I think."

"Th-thank you, Mina."

She disappeared and I heard a big sigh of relief from behind me. Kiba had been hiding behind a wooden fence...a fence that I found rather familiar now that I thought about it. It was the same fence that Konahamaru tried to blend in with in the beginning of the Naruto series. I grinned before telling Kiba that Hinata was gone. He dramatically ran his hand over his head, wiping off imaginary sweat before returning to the Inuzuka compound. Watching Hinata stalk Kiba was thoroughly entertaining. I suppose that I just found a new hobby.

"Maybe Hinata will teach Kiba a thing or two about obedience."


	9. Chapter 9

Kyu's POV

I was almost towards my goal. My chakra reserves were at the level that I needed them to be in order to break out of my prison. However, I couldn't break out at just any old time. I needed to break out of this body when it was nightfall and when it was a new moon. No one would notice my escape. Well, I should no ordinary human would notice my escape from my host. Ah, well. It did not matter to me if anyone noticed that I broke free or not. My freedom and my mate were the only things important to me at the moment. I sat in my cage and summoned my pretty mate. I wanted to refresh my mark on her neck. Our bond would be reinforced and I would strengthen her body even more with my mark. She didn't know that my mark was causing her body to undergo some subtle changes, such as being capable of bearing litters of kits. She would be able to utilize her chakra much more efficiently and effectively. In other words, she would be much stronger than she was now. "

Kyu?" Her sweet voice called.

I immediately change into my human form and grab her with one of my tails, dragging her into my cage. She was dressed in a large nightshirt that engulfed her petite body and that shirt was all that shielded her bare body from me. I could feel the delight radiating from her as I licked at the mark on her neck. Her sweet sighs drove me to pin her onto the cold floor of my prison cell and delve into her warm center. There were no more thoughts to be had at the moment. I just wanted to fuck her senseless, regardless of the fact that this wasn't reality. I would get my answers about the outside environment later. Mate now and ask later.

* * *

Mina's POV

I looked at Kyu with a dazed look after he let up on having hardcore sex with me. I was so surprised and so stunned by this that I couldn't move for a couple of moments. He continued to lick whatever remaining scars from the battle with the Akatsuki that I had sustained. After coming to my senses, I asked him why he was so...pleased. I mean I had satisfied him sexually but before I came here (and got pounced on by Kyu) he had a really smug look on his face. His response was something that I hadn't expected so soon, considering what he was trying to achieve required crap loads of chakra.

"I'm ready to break free of this place, Mina."

"Break free?"

"Indeed, which is why I need to know about the moon's cycle, tonight."

I told him tonight would be a new moon and before I could ask him, I woke up in my darkened apartment bedroom. The only light that shone in my room was starlight. There was no moon. It was a new moon. Just realizing that fact made me think of Kyu's earlier words to me and of his desire to escape his prison. He really wanted to mate with me. I immediately jumped out of bed and I went straight to my front door with a kunai knife, for safety, when I was grabbed from behind by something furry and soft. I looked down and saw that it was a red tail. I was turned to face the intruder and I stared into blood-red eyes, which were eerily clear in the darkness. I knew those eyes.

"Kyu?"

A growl of acknowledgement escaped his lips before he pulled me close towards him. When I was close enough to take in his scent, I felt euphoric. This was Kyu as a human (excluding the tails, mind you). When I pressed my lips to his and tasted him, that had remained the same as well. I knew this flavor...the flavor of cinnamon and wine. I ran my fingers through his red hair, which was silky and soft to the touch. His skin was hot to the touch and his tails were the same, gorgeous color.

"Mate."

I shivered and my legs clenched when I felt Kyu's tongue run over my neck. I was soaking wet by the time Kyu quit licking me. He looked at me with his red eyes, which shone with desire and lust. I could sense his smirk before his lips touched mine again. I knew that he could smell my desire. Two fingers slowly entered me and, unfortunately, they left as they came.

"You taste very well, Mina."

I blushed as I realized what he had done. Kyu wrapped his arms around me and carried me back into my bedroom. I couldn't think properly. All I knew that Kyu and I was together and we were going to mate for the first time in reality. I didn't realize that would include a litter of kits that would appear somewhere down the road...


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, everyone!

After reading and re-reading this story, I decided that I'm going to re-write it. I'm just not happy with the way things have been progressing with this version. Actually, I hate it, which explains my inability to continue this story. I'm sorry for not being able to write for the fans of this story. Don't worry, though, I'm not going to delete this version...yet, anyway. I'm hoping that you guys will continue to reading while I re-do this story! You have all been really fantastic and I hope to see you all in my revised version! Thanks for understanding!


End file.
